L'inconnu mystérieux
by CookieKandy
Summary: [Écrit lors d'une des Nuits des Lemons, mais je n'ai plus les détails sauf que c'était celle de février 2017.] Hinata se rend sur la plage après une annonce troublant de son père et elle tombe sur un mystérieux inconnu qui aura un effet étrange sur elle.


**L'inconnu mystérieux**

Lors d'un carnaval organisé par sa famille, Hinata s'éclipsa en plein milieu des festivités. Ses pieds la guidèrent vers la plage, alors que son cerveau ressassait les paroles de son père. Elle devrait se marier au fils de son associé, Toneri Otsutsuki, pour conclure la fusion des deux entreprises. Avec ce mariage, même si la _Byakugan Compagny_ devenait la propriété de la _Illumination Corporation_ , la famille Hyuuga continuerait de la diriger avec une certaine liberté. Le seul hic, Hinata détestait Toneri. Il était si arrogant. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, il clamait haut et fort qu'elle deviendrait sa femme. À n'importe quel prix.

Pas étonnant qu'aucun garçon, ni homme n'ait voulu l'approcher. Il leur faisait peur. Il les menaçait de faire renvoyer leurs parents, de les mettre à la rue. Le cœur lourd et résignée devant son avenir, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire son « fiancé » de faire d'elle une simple potiche accrochée à son bras. Atteignant le sable fin, elle retira ses souliers sans se presser, écoutant le vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle perçut une voix grave et suave récité un poème qu'elle ne put reconnaître.

\- Accoudé au pont, j'étais debout dans la nuit brune. De loin un chant venait jusqu'à moi : des gouttes d'or ruisselaient sur la face tremblante de l'eau. Des gondoles, des lumières, de la musique… Tout cela voguait vers le crépuscule… Mon âme, l'accord d'une harpe, se chantait d'elle-même, invisiblement touchée, un chant de gondolier, tremblante d'une béatitude diaprée. « Quelqu'un l'écoute-t-il ? »

Envoutée par cette voix, Hinata la suivit et découvrit un homme de peut-être quatre ou cinq ans son aîné, qui récitait ce poème inlassablement en regardant l'océan noir devant lui, à peine éclairer par la demi-lune. Dans cette pénombre, on pouvait à peine discerner la pâleur de ses cheveux et une peau un peu plus foncée que ceux-ci. L'inconnu mit un certain temps avant de percevoir sa présence et d'arrêter son interminable monologue. Il se retourna lentement vers elle, mais ne prononça aucun mot. Il resta là, immobile, les mains dans les poches à la regarder sans ouvrir la bouche. Dommage, il avait une voix magnifique. Vraiment sensuelle, se dit Hinata sans réussir à ne pas rougir à cette pensée.

\- C'est un joli poème, ose-t-elle enfin dire. De qui est-ce ?

\- Nietzsche. « Venise », écrit en dix-huit cent quatre-vingt-huit en l'honneur de la ville italienne, ajoute-t-il en se retournant vers la mer. Dans son livre _Ecce homo_ , il note aussi cette phrase : « Quand je cherche un autre mot pour musique, je ne trouve jamais que Venise. » Ce poème est gravé dans mon corps…ma tête…et mon cœur. Bien que je n'y suis jamais allé, mais j'ai l'impression de voir les gondoles voguer sous mes yeux chaque fois que je le récite.

\- Vous avez une excellente mémoire pour le réciter sans support visuel.

\- La mémoire est très capricieuse. Elle ne retient parfois que ce qu'elle veut bien retenir. La mienne semble bien aimer les poèmes ou les citations poétiques. Tel que : « Peu importe que cela ne dure pas, la joie n'appartient pas à la durée, elle apparaît où et quand ça lui chante, comme la beauté, elle fulgure, se suave, c'est un esprit follet, mais les petites échardes solaires qu'elle lance dans sa course se piquent dru dans la chair, ne se laissent pas oublier. » _Petites scènes capitales_ de Sylvie Germain. Ou encore celle-ci : « Le cœur est une serrure que l'on peut fermer ou ouvrir selon la convenance d'un regard. Afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se rouille, il faut l'adoucir avec l'huile de la Foi. C'est une huile qui provient des oliveraies de l'âme. L'amour seul est le pressoir de toutes les olives que tu y récolteras. L'amour quintessence solaire qu'on appelle l'huile. » _Le livre de l'Ange_ de Mario Mercier.

\- C'est extrêmement beau, souffle Hinata alors que des frissons parcouraient sa peau.

L'inconnu dut remarquer son trouble, puisqu'il marcha vers elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. À seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, Hinata distingua le bleu de ses yeux et elle y plongea avec un frisson d'excitation. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi devant un homme. Jamais une voix ou un regard n'avait fait réagir son corps de cette façon. Et c'était grisant. En caressant sa joue du dos de ses doigts, il commença une nouvelle tirade :

\- « Grâce à elle, je compris soudain ce que signifiait être amoureux : oublier sa vie précédente et n'exister que pour deviner la respiration de celle qu'on aime, le frémissement de ses cils, la douceur de son cou sous une écharpe grise. Mais surtout éprouver la bienheureuse inaptitude à réduire la femme à elle-même. Car elle était aussi cette abondance neigeuse qui nous entourait, et le poudroiement solaire suspendu entre les arbres, et cet instant tout entier où se laissait déjà pressentir le souffle timide du printemps. Elle était tout cela et chaque détail dans le tracé simple de sa silhouette portait le reflet de cette extension lumineuse. » _Le livre des brèves amours éternelles_ d'Andreï Makine.

Hinata aurait dû repoussé la main de cet homme. Elle ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Ève, et pourtant, elle se sentait attirée par lui comme un aimant. Il pourrait tenter n'importe quoi et elle le laisserait faire sans hésitation, réalise-t-elle quand ses yeux descendirent sur les lèvres charnues de l'inconnu. Ces lèvres d'où il était sorti de si belle chose avec une voix suave qui avait éveillé une région encore endormi de son anatomie. Une boule de chaleur troublante prit forme dans le creux de son ventre et descendit entre ses cuisses, quand les doigts de l'homme glissèrent le long de son cou et de son épaule pour atteindre sa main. Sans un mot, il la porta à sa bouche et déposa un doux baiser sur ses phalanges sans détourner son regard de ses yeux.

\- Vous semblez troublée, remarque-t-il. Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose de déplacé ?

\- Au contraire, souffle Hinata à sa grande surprise. Je l'étais en arrivant sur la plage, mais maintenant je me sens mieux.

\- Alors je m'en vois ravi, susurre-t-il avant de retourner sa main et de poser un baiser dans sa paume.

Un nouveau frisson d'excitation traversa le corps d'Hinata, qui peina à retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui remonta dans sa gorge. Mais pas la contraction de son muscle pelvien. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait donné envie comme lui. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'il la caresse, la déshabille. La prenne sur cette plage, là où n'importe qui, même des membres de sa famille pourraient les surprendre. Et ça ne la dérangeait même pas. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer les gentilles filles dociles. Là, tout de suite, elle voulait être tout sauf la potiche de service. L'inconnu remonta lentement ses lèvres le long de son bras, s'attarda un moment au creux de son coude, puis remonta jusqu'à son cou. Il happa le lobe de son oreille avec ses lèvres et le suça lascivement. Cette fois-ci, Hinata ne put retenir son gémissement.

\- Dites-moi tout sur vos fantasmes et je les réaliserai… Les uns après les autres, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses fantasmes ? se répète Hinata, abasourdie. Comment avait-il deviné ce qui se tramait dans sa tête en ce moment ? Même elle, elle était étonnée par la tournure de ses pensées.

\- Dites-moi tout, insiste l'inconnu. Je peux sentir votre désir sur votre peau… Et ça éveille le miens.

Quand il se redressa pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien, un frisson plus fort la parcourut et fit durcir ses mamelons. Et elle avait extrêmement chaud. Elle qui avait toujours froid. Après un long moment à la regarder sans parler, l'inconnu se pencha vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Troublée, émue et excitée par ce baiser, les jambes d'Hinata devinrent du coton et elle s'effondra presque contre l'homme. Celui-ci entoura sa taille avec ses mains sans arrêter de l'embrasser et la plaqua contre son torse. Un torse musclé, réalise-t-elle en s'agrippant à sa chemise. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent en respirant bruyamment. Mais elle en voulait plus.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, l'intima une nouvelle fois l'inconnu lorsqu'elle tenta de l'embrasser.

\- Ce que je veux ? répète Hinata, sans vraiment comprendre la demande.

\- Voulez-vous seulement que je vous embrasse ? Ou voulez-vous que je fasse plus ? Et quoi ?

La voix de l'inconnu était de plus en plus rogue et provoquait des démangeaisons entre les cuisses d'Hinata. Elle avait envie qu'il la touche. Qu'il la touche intimement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, dit-elle, n'osant pas prononcer à haute voix ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire. Il n'y a que nous deux ici et rien de ce que vous pourriez demander ne pourrait me scandaliser. Au contraire, je suis persuadé d'être aussi excité que vous à l'idée de vous le donner.

L'homme continua de la regarder en silence, pendant que ses mains massaient ses hanches.

\- Si vous préférez, je peux vous dire ce que j'ai envie de faire avec vous, propose-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous n'aurez qu'à le dire et je proposerai autre chose.

Gênée, mais aussi excitée comme jamais, Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Impatiente d'entendre cet inconnu lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Pour commencer, commence-t-il en remontant ses mains sous le chemisier d'Hinata. J'enlèverais tout ce tissu superflu. Ensuite, je goûterais chaque centimètre de peau. Puis, si vous en avez envie, je glisserais mon visage entre vos cuisses pour vous faire jouir avec ma langue.

Cette description, bien que rapide, fit haleter Hinata et elle sentit quelque chose d'humide entre ses cuisses. Elle avait vraiment envie qu'il s'exécute.

\- Devrais-je commencer tout de suite ?

\- Oui.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'inconnu et sans plus tarder, il remonta ses mains le long de ses côtes, l'obligeant à lever les bras, et il lui retira son chemisier. Plongeant sur sa gorge, il lui suça lentement la clavicule, pendant qu'il la débarrassait de sa jupe. Il arrêta un moment son effeuillage et l'attira contre lui en agrippant ses fesses à pleine main. Hinata se cambra en s'accrochant à ses épaules et poussa un petit cri de surprise empreint de plaisir. La bouche de l'inconnu remonta vers son oreille, et cette fois-ci, c'est avec ses dents qu'il happa son lobe avec un grognement animal qui enflamma sa féminité.

\- Déshabillez-vous, gémit Hinata avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Cette requête la surprit et la gêna, mais elle sembla plaire à cet homme. Il la libéra et retira lentement ses vêtements. Mettant à rude épreuve la patience d'Hinata, déjà à fleur de peau. En tenue d'Adam, elle put admirer sa virilité dressée vers elle, signe d'envie. Il la désirait et ça l'excitait grandement.

\- Dois-je retirer votre lingerie ? Ou accepteriez-vous de les retirer pour moi ?

Sans réfléchir, Hinata resserra ses cuisses pour contenir l'excitation grandissante qui mouillait sa culotte à une vitesse hallucinante. Mais malgré sa gêne, elle eut envie d'accéder à sa demande de retirer ce qui la couvraient encore. Sans détacher son regard du sien, elle passa ses mains tremblantes dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle le laissa glisser le long de ses bras à l'aide de petits mouvements d'épaules timides, se retenant avec peine de couvrir ses seins. Les yeux de l'inconnu rivés sur sa poitrine, Hinata n'osa plus bouger. Intimidé, mais en même temps elle avait envie qu'il la reluque, qu'il savoure la vue de son corps nu qu'elle lui offrait. C'était tellement contraire à ses habitudes.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il s'approcha et posa délicatement les mains sur ses hanches. Sans se presser, il recommença à l'embrasser. Langoureusement, puis plus passionnément. Le baiser devint plus exigeant, avant qu'il ne le rompe pour redessiner sa mâchoire avec sa bouche, puis son cou, sa gorge et ses épaules, avant de terminer sur ses seins. Hinata se cambra en gémissant sans retenue. L'inconnu lui agrippa une nouvelle les fesses et elle put sentir son érection contre son ventre. Son sexe dur et gonflé, signe qu'il la désirait ardemment. Elle en voulait plus, soupira-t-elle en son for intérieur. Quand il abandonna sa poitrine, il se laissa tomber à genou devant elle et suça la peau autour de son nombril. Sans réfléchir, Hinata enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'inconnu, dont les rayons de lune laissaient voir une couleur claire, probablement du blond. Celui-ci tira doucement sur l'élastique de sa culotte et la fit descendre sur ses cuisses sans se presser, taquinant la peau juste au-dessus de ses hanches.

La jeune femme fut gênée, lorsqu'il découvrit sa féminité légèrement couverte de poils. Si elle avait su ce qu'elle ferait ce soir-là, elle aurait à coup sûr fait un petit ménage. À sa grande surprise, ça ne semblait pas le déranger et encore moins le dégoûter. Sans se préoccuper des poils, il déposa des baisers partout entre ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que la culotte tombe dans le sable. Ensuite, il fit tomber Hinata sur ses cuisses et il s'allongea dans le sable. Celle-ci resta figée, ignorant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Mais elle n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, puisqu'il tira sur ses hanches pour l'inciter à avancer au-dessus de lui, jusqu'à ce que son bassin se trouve au niveau de son visage.

\- Maintenant, détendez-vous et savourez le moment, susurre-t-il en lui caressant les hanches.

Agenouillée au-dessus de sa tête, Hinata ignorait quoi faire avec ses mains, qu'elle garda finalement sur ses hanches. Elle eut un sursaut, lorsqu'il donna un coup de langue sur son sexe. Et ses sursauts se transformèrent en déhanchements, plus le plaisir gagnait en intensité. La langue de l'inconnu s'activait parfois vivement, puis ralentissait dans un mouvement plus langoureux. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était bien meilleur que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Et l'orgasme qui l'électrisa, la plia en deux. Abasourdie, Hinata se laissa tomber sur ses mains en haletant, le corps entièrement secoué par des tremblements incontrôlables. L'inconnu sous elle ralentit doucement le mouvement de sa langue, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Il attendit que sa respiration se calme pour l'inciter à redescendre son bassin au niveau du sien, puis il se redressa en position assise. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hinata, qui était encore voilé par le plaisir qu'elle venait de vivre. L'inconnu remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses joues et il l'embrassa en douceur. La jeune femme se sentait enivrée, alors qu'elle n'avait bu aucune goutte d'alcool. Elle était même euphorique. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête tout de suite.

\- Plus, ose-t-elle demander quand il libère ses lèvres.

\- Plus comment ? demande-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Je… Je veux perdre…Ma virginité, réussit finalement à avouer Hinata.

Sans rompre le contact visuel ou ouvrir la bouche, il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, puis de sa taille pour aller glisse une main entre ses cuisses et recommencer à la caresser. Hinata trembla, son clitoris encore sensible après l'orgasme précédent. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison, lorsqu'il la pénétra doucement avec un doigt. Elle écarquilla les yeux et la bouche sous la surprise. Son esprit était encore trop embrumé pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Plus cet homme la touchait, plus son corps s'embrasait et ses hormones devenaient folles.

Le doigt s'activa de plus en plus vite, rejoint par un autre après un moment. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, un nouvel orgasme la submergeait. Ce n'était pas normal, mais son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner correctement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il continu. Elle en voulait plus. Les yeux dans le vague, elle laissa l'inconnu la retourner pour la placer à quatre pattes dans le sable et lui agenouillé derrière elle. Collant son torse à son dos, il se pencha à son oreille :

\- Est-ce que je continue ? lui susurre-t-il lascivement.

\- Oh oui, gémit Hinata, complètement soumise.

Il se redressa, puis elle sentit sa virilité s'enfoncer doucement en elle. Et à son grand étonnement, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, que du plaisir à l'état pur. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sable, ses genoux s'écartèrent un peu plus à chaque coup de rein. Quelqu'un arriverait et tenterait de les arrêter, qu'elle n'en aurait pas connaissance. C'est comme si elle se trouvait dans un autre monde, sur une autre planète. Cet homme derrière elle, elle ne le réalisait pas à ce moment précis, mais il avait un pouvoir sur elle, Un pouvoir sur sa libido et ses hormones.

Elle se retrouva complètement allongée dans le sable, l'inconnu au-dessus d'elle et toujours en elle. Tout le corps d'Hinata n'arrêtait plus de trembler. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Elle fut même déçue quand il se retira pour rouler dans le sable. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus la force de bouger le moindre muscle. Elle se laissa faire quand il commença à la rhabiller, le regard dans le vague. Dès qu'il eut enfilé ses propres vêtements, il se rallongea près d'elle pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- J'espère que cette nuit restera gravée dans ta mémoire. Jolie humaine.

\- Jolie humaine ? répète lentement Hinata en ne comprenant rien.

\- Les renards ont un grand pouvoir sexuel sur les humains du sexe opposé. Et je suis aux anges d'avoir pu t'offrir la meilleure baise de ta vie pour ta première fois.

Alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux d'effroi, l'inconnu se redressa. Mais avant de s'éloigner d'elle, il ajouta :

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai rien fait. En dehors de cette attirance irrésistible et cette montée de libido, mais ça je n'y peux rien. J'aime donner une première fois inoubliable au petite vierge toute pure. J'aime être l'ombre qui désespère les hommes qui passent après moi. Mais si je me fis à ce que le vent à porter à mes oreilles, ce ne sera pas plus mal pour vous de connaître le plaisir avant d'être enchaînée à un homme imbu de lui-même.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit et le corps d'Hinata mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver sa mobilité. Elle préféra faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et retourner chez elle. Mais quand deux mois plus tard elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte… Elle paniqua. Elle devait se marier dans deux semaines et elle était enceinte d'un renard dragueur qui l'avait ensorcelée. Ignorant comme le retrouver, elle retourna là où c'était arrivé. Elle y resta toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit avant que l'inconnu ne daigne se montrer.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'une petite nuit de folie avant de vous marier ?

Hinata se retourna d'un bond vers lui et son sourire mi moqueur mi charmeur l'insupporta.

\- Vous m'avez mis enceinte ! lui cria-t-elle dessus.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Je pensais avoir pris toutes mes précautions, sourit-il plus largement.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès !

\- Peut-être bien que oui… Peut-être bien que non, répondit le renard en s'approchant d'elle. Mais il est vrai… Que je ne suis pas déçu que vous soyez celle qui porte mon enfant, susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Elle eut envie de le repousser, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression que tout son corps s'enflammait. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il l'ensorcelait à nouveau.

\- Mais avant que tu ne tentes de te faire avorter, je dois te prévenir que ce sera impossible. Le bébé se protègera au risque de blesser un médecin innocent.

\- Vous gâchez ma vie ! grogna Hinata.

\- Je la gâche ou bien je l'améliore ? rétorqua le renard. Si je ne m'abuse, vous n'aimez pas cet homme, vous ne voulez pas vous marier à lui… Je peux vous offrir une vie plus… palpitante, si vous acceptez de me suivre, ajoute-t-il en lui prenant la main et en lui faisant un baise main.

Hinata se sentit toute chose à cette proposition, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était dû à l'effet qu'avait les renards masculins sur les femmes.

\- Et je serai là à élever votre enfant pendant que vous allez dépuceler d'autre vierge puritaine, réussit-elle à cracher.

\- Si tu es aussi ouverte et excitée que la dernière fois, je ne vois pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. D'aussi loin que je me souviens, je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à en donner. Si… docile et soumise, ajoute-t-il en effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera quand tu seras sauvage et dominatrice.

Le rouge monta au visage d'Hinata, aussi vite que son bas ventre s'enflammait.

\- Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Donc si tu acceptes de me suivre, je te jure sur ma vie et mes pouvoirs et que je n'irais plus voir ailleurs. Devenir père est une situation très sérieuse. Sans compter que…

Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa phrase pour renifler ses cheveux.

\- Ton odeur m'est irrésistible.

Avant qu'elle ne réalise ses paroles, il happa ses lèvres et l'embrassa presque sauvagement. Hinata s'agrippa à sa chemise, ses jambes cédant sous son intensité. Deux mains empoignèrent ses fesses avant de la reverser dans le sable en douceur.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, l'implore-t-il en léchant son oreille.

\- Un orgasme, gémit-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Mais encore ? sourit-il. Tu veux que je te le donne comment ? Ma langue, mes doigts, ma queue… Couchés, en levrette, toi au-dessus de moi… Nus, tout habillé… Il y a tellement d'options. Et j'ai envie de toutes les essayer, finit-il en léchant sa gorge avec lenteur.

\- Oh mon dieu, gémit-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Oh et c'est Naruto en passant. Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom. Il doit être mélodieux dans ta bouche.

Tellement excitée, et trouvant ce Naruto beaucoup trop lent et bavard, une force insoupçonnée d'elle la poussa à le faire basculer et à embarquer sur lui.

\- Oh oui, j'adore, sourit-il en caressant ses hanches. Montre-moi ce que tu peux faire.

Soudainement guidée par ses hormones en ébullition, elle passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête sous le regard gourmand de Naruto. La dentelle qui cachait ses seins et son intimité fit saliver le renard. Ses doigts s'écartèrent sur son ventre et remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine et l'empoigna à deux mains avides.

\- Retire tout, grogne-t-il de plaisir. J'ai envie de te manger comme la dernière fois. Ensuite tu pourras faire de moi ton jouet sexuel.

Hinata ne se fit pas prier. Elle retira sa lingerie, puis sans état d'âme, elle fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de Naruto en tirant de chaque côté. Elle perçut un éclat rouge apparaître dans le regard bleu du renard, mais son cerveau était trop concentré sur son excitation pour enregistrer l'information. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, quand il la renversa sur le sable pour reprendre les commandes. Les deux mains toujours agrippées à ses hanches, il longea son cou, survola ses seins et vint nicher sa tête entre ses cuisses. Hinata glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en gémissant plus fort, quand il commença à sucer son clitoris.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Naruto, pas mon dieu, ou je t'abandonne dans cet état, la menace Naruto en redressant la tête.

\- Non surtout pas !

\- Gémis mon nom.

\- Naruto.

\- Plus fort.

\- Pitié, Naruto, continues !

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du renard qui se remit au travail. Après plusieurs cris de plaisir intense, Naruto lui permit enfin d'atteindre un premier orgasme.

\- Naruto… Je vais… Ah !

Ce dernier laissa glisser sa bouche sur la peau d'Hinata jusqu'à atteindre son cou, tout aussi haletant qu'elle. Alors qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, elle perçut le bruit d'une ceinture, puis elle sentit une légère pression contre son intimité.

\- Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de mon nom… dans ta bouche… quand tu atteins l'orgasme. J'ai presque fait dans mon pantalon.

Avec gémissement moins sonore, mais toujours aussi appréciateur, Hinata remonta ses jambes autour des hanches de Naruto, les mains agrippées à ses épaules.

\- Toi ou moi au-dessus ? L'idée de te voir me chevaucher comme une amazone me fait durcir comme jamais, mais si tu es trop épuisée, je peux continuer, termine-t-il en s'enfonçant lentement en elle.

\- Ah oui, continues.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il termina sa progression d'un coup de bassin, en appui sur ses avant-bras pour regarder chacune des expressions d'Hinata. Et à la différence de la dernière fois, il n'y eut aucune douceur et ce fut rapide. Mais l'orgasme fut encore hallucinant pour la jeune femme.

\- Alors… As-tu fait un choix ? Vas-tu me suivre ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il se trouvait toujours en elle. Tu pourras avoir ça aussi souvent que tu en auras envie. Je te laisserai peut-être même me menotter.

Hinata garda le silence un long moment, tentant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Du sexe torride avec un renard pervers aussi souvent qu'elle en aurait envie ? Quel genre de vie pouvait-il lui donner ?

\- Et en dehors du sexe, j'y gagne quoi ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil intéressé à sa question.

\- Ce que tu y gagnes ? Je ne suis pas un renard normal.

\- J'avais bien vu. Je veux dire… Pourquoi je choisirais une vie de débauche avec renard, alors qu'un mariage avec un milliardaire m'attend ?

\- Oh, ai-je oublié de dire qu'avec mes mille ans, j'ai eu le temps de me créer une fortune ?

\- Mille ans ?

\- Et si je me départis de l'une de mes neuf queues, je pourrais te rendre aussi immortelle que moi. Une très longue vie de débauche dans le luxe, voilà ce que tu y gagnes. Alors ta réponse, mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga.

Elle garda le silence un moment, son regard rivé dans celui du blond. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une gentille fille à papa ainsi allongée nue dans le sable, son corps encore empreint d'un puissant orgasme.

\- Me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme et la mère de mes enfants ? insiste Naruto.

Hinata n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour lui répondre, mais une lueur traversa son regard qui intrigua le renard. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il se retrouva allongé dans le sable, la jeune femme assise sur lui, son membre toujours en elle. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir quand elle se mit à remuer les hanches. Il allait prendre ce deuxième round pour un oui.


End file.
